Estrella de los deseos
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Una tierna historia Finchel Navideña. Gracias por leerme a lo largo del año.FELICES FIESTAS


** Glee no me pertenece y los derechos de los personajes tampoco, yo solo juego imaginándolos y escribiendo lo que imagino. **

* * *

**Estrella de los deseos**

_**Al mirar la estrella tienes que anhelar una cosa bella… **_

Hiram Berry decía una plegaria mientras encendía la última vela de la menorá. Su pequeña hija, Rachel de 6 años veía con atención el ritual pero esperaba con ansias el siguiente momento, sabía que lo que seguía era que sus padres le entregaran el último regalo de las festividades de Jánuca, en los días previos había recibido ropa y juguetes lindísimos pero ella deseaba algo más y ella era una niña muy bien portada así que esperaba recibir lo que siempre había querido

- y este es tu regalo de hoy-decía Leroy el otro padre de Rachel mostrándole un paquete más grande que ella. La niña suspiró emocionada, seguramente envuelta en ese papel estaría la estrella que tanto había pedido. Le gustaban las estrellas en el firmamento pero desde que entendió que también se usaban como metáforas y entendió lo que era una metáfora, ella solita se agregó al concepto, porque ella era una estrella brillante con muchísimo más talento que cualquier niñita tonta de su edad, Rachel se sabía mejor y superior a los demás pero le daba tristeza o tal vez sed, no estaba muy segura de eso, el hecho de no tener amigas, entonces supuso que alguien igual a ella, es decir otra estrella, valoraría y alabaría su talento pero sobretodo, le haría compañía. Abrió con emoción el enorme paquete y una casa de muñecas tamaño Rachel, en la que ella podía entrar, apareció

-¿te gusta?-preguntó Leroy nervioso

-No, no es mi estrella, yo solo quería una estrella -dijo la niña muy seria, cruzándose de brazos

-Tienes que ver dentro-dijo Hiram abriendo la pequeña puerta para que ella entrara. Rachel miró, dentro de la casa, en una réplica exacta de la sala de té de sus padres, sobre el pequeño comedor había una cajita muy pequeña, dentro de la cual encontró una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije de dos triángulos contrapuestos… era una estrella… se entristeció, sus papis no habían entendido el significado de lo que ella quería, lo cual era muy tonto porque ellos le habían explicado el significado de las metáforas ¿cómo era posible que se hubieran equivocado? Salió de la pequeña casa muy triste

-¿qué pasó hijita? ¿No te gustó tu estrella?-cuestionó nuevamente Leroy igualando la cara de decepción de su hija

-No-dijo Rachel muy bajito negando con su cabeza

-bueno eso es porque no sabes lo que significa, es la estrella de David un símbolo muy, muy importante de nuestra religión, Mira- dijo Hiram tomando el dije de las manos de la niña - uno de los picos apunta hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo… la estrella significa la unión entre el cielo y la tierra. Además es el símbolo que usó nuestra gente cuando Hitler ¿recuerdas que hablamos de él?-Rachel asintió con la cabeza-bueno cuando ese señor quiso hacernos a un lado necesitaba señalarnos y obligó a todos los judíos a usar una estrella de David amarilla en sus abrigos para así saber quiénes éramos y todos sabían que usar esa estrella era símbolo de pena y amargura porque serían perseguidos y aún así todos la portaban con orgullo… mi niña, a ti nadie te persigue, debes tener aún más orgullo al portarla, además se te verá hermosa-Dijo Hiram terminando su argumento, no le asustaba hablarle de cosas complejas a su hija, ella era demasiado inteligente y entendía a la perfección todo lo que él le contaba.

La pequeña Rachel entendió aprendió una simbología aún más importante ese día, así que pidió a sus padres que colgaran a su cuello la cadenita de oro y sonrió. Aún así ella quería una estrella…la estrella de sus sueños

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Carole Hudson se daba prisa para terminar de decorar, en unas horas sería 25 de diciembre y ella apenas se había dado tiempo de adornar la pequeña rama que una de sus hermanas le había regalado al cortar su árbol de Navidad porque había estado muy grande para su casa.

Si por Carole fuera no hubiera hecho nada, hacía tiempo que esa festividad había dejado de tener sentido para ella, además, no había dinero suficiente para esas cosas pero su pequeño hijo Finn de 6 años mantenía viva la ilusión de la Navidad y creciendo prácticamente solo porque ella trabajaba todo el día para que no les faltara nada, la ilusión era algo que su niño bien merecía.

Finn se levantó muy temprano porque su madre lo había mandado a dormir la noche anterior aún sin ver cómo había quedado su pino. Abrió la boca sorprendido

-Guau- dijo analizando lo hermoso que había quedado su árbol, para él era enorme y su mamá le había puesto las mejores luces de colores y las mejores bolas brillantes

-¿te gustó?-preguntó Carole en una sonrisa

-si gracias mami ¡que lindas esrefas!-dijo abrazando a su madre

-se llaman esferas corazón –corrigió su mamá

-como sea, ¡son muy lindas!-dijo el pequeño con cara analítica porque realmente no entendió la diferencia entre una pronunciación y otra, su madre lo miró con cariño

-Mira corazón ¡regalos!, son para ti- dijo su madre motivándolo a abrir los paquetes que habían debajo del árbol

Finn dio saltos por todo el lugar, él esperaba recibir lo que tanto había pedido… una estrella… y no, no crean que Finn es un niño anormal o algo parecido, lo que sucede es que Finn tiene un par de primos, que tienen un padre que es médico y que siempre les da a sus hijos todos los videojuegos y todas las cosas que ellos piden pero a él no le importan esas cosas, le importa un papelito que un día el tío les dio a sus primos, según lo que le contaron ese papelito los hacía dueños de una estrella en el firmamento, cuando le dijeron eso, él se rió ¿para qué querían una estrella tan lejana? No se podía comer ni jugar…entonces su primo le dijo que era para pedir deseos, que si tienes una estrella que es tuya puedes pedirle lo que quieras… entonces Finn necesitaba una estrella para eso, para pedirle que su padre regresara del cielo y así su mami no tuviera que trabajar tanto pero sobre todo para tener una familia como todos sus amiguitos, como todos los niños.

Por eso se portó bien…por lo menos la última semana para que Santa le trajera su estrella y si no se la traía, esperaba que su mamá si se la regalara porque ella preguntó qué quería y él fue muy claro ¡una estrella!

Su mami le pasó el primer regalo, un sobre, él sabía que era de su abuela y sabía lo que contenía, 5 dólares que él se encargaría de canjear por muchos chocolates. Abrió el siguiente regalo era de la tía y en él había un hermoso abrigo con la talla de 10 años porque él era un niño grande y la ropa de su edad no le quedaba. Llegó el turno de abrir el regalo de Santa y en él había un cochecito de control… Santa había fallado lo hizo a un lado y se apresuró a abrir el de mamá

-con cuidado Finn, no la vayas a romper-dijo su madre angustiada y el pequeño encontró en la caja una bella estrella… de cristal-puso carita triste

-¿no te gustó?-preguntó su madre triste y a él no le gustaba ver a mamá triste así que fingió una sonrisa y dijo que sí – Es una estrella Hudson-continuó Carole, tu padre la trajo de casa de tu abuela para que la pusiéramos en el primer pino de Navidad cuando tú naciste, tú la debías poner en la punta pero eras demasiado pequeño así que nosotros lo hicimos por ti, pero es hora de que tu lo hagas mi pequeño hombrecito

-Lo haré-dijo Finn orgulloso, le encantaba sentirse un hombrecito grande, además estaba feliz de tener entre sus manos algo que había pertenecido a su padre, su madre lo ayudó a colocar el objeto en la punta de la rama y el contempló maravillado lo bien que lucía…aunque él seguía queriendo su estrella… la estrella de sus deseos

_**Si recapacitas y piensas bien lo que quieres te darás cuenta de que tu deseo ya tienes…***_

-supe que tenías problemas para elegir mi regalo y entonces hice una lista de las 15 cosas que me gustaría que me regalaran, tú tienes que elegir 5, porque tiene que ser perfecto, voy a hacer mi audición para NYADA y cualquiera de estas cosas serían las indicadas-decía Rachel a su novio Finn… sí, su novio, les había costado mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y lágrimas llegar a ser lo que eran y ahí estaban, juntos, disfrutando de todo lo que un adolescente debe vivir, dando fe de que el amor es un ser caprichoso que se vale de muchas mañas para juntar a dos mitades

-Guau-dijo Finn mirando la lista-su novia sí que sabía hacerse la difícil, incluso se parecía a una de esas socialité de un programa de televisión que solía ver Rachel, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de no tener tanto dinero para gastar.

Más tarde, en la tele ve un comercial donde anuncian el regalo perfecto, puedes adoptar un jabalí africano y alimentarlo por dos dólares al mes para que al cabo de un año sea sacrificado para alimentar a niños de aquél continente. A Finn se le iluminan los ojos, suena perfecto, es un regalo bondadoso, excéntrico y original, entonces decide hacer una llamada para obtener el jabalí. Cuando se lo entrega a Rachel ella se decepciona porque esperaba unos aretes así que decide darle una oportunidad más a su novio para que el no haga el ridículo.

Finn vende varias cosas y logra juntar el dinero para los aretes, pero en cuanto los tiene en sus manos descubre que no es suficiente, que él quisiera darle algo verdaderamente importante, se devana los sesos toda la tarde intentando pensar en algo significativo que le pueda dar a su novia, algo lindo y perdurable. De pronto recuerda que toda su infancia él quiso una estrella pero ahora ya no la quiere, ahora tiene a Rachel y ella tiene que ser una que por error quedó atrapada en un cuerpo humano… aunque si lo piensa más, es irónico y complejo a su vez, a su novia si le hace falta una estrella para que pida quedar en NYADA y se le conceda. Sí eso era, por más enredoso que fuera una estrella era el regalo perfecto. Hace una pequeña investigación en Internet y logra comprar su pedazo celestial.

-Toma –dice entregándole nuevamente un papel de regalo a Rachel

-¿qué es esto?

-es una estrella

-¿le pusiste a una estrella mi nombre?

-no, le puse Finn Hudson porque ya hay una estrella llamada Rachel Berry y está aquí en la tierra, esta es para que recuerdes que siempre estaré allá arriba, cuidándote

-Finn… -Dice Rachel pensativa, pensando cómo reaccionar ante el bello presente, recordando que en su niñez quiso de regalo una estrella, en su metáfora infantil quería una amiga que la entendiera y acompañara… Finn era más que eso, era el amor de su vida, la quería, apoyaba y valoraba, Finn era su deseo concedido y no necesitaba otra cosa

-eso no es todo-dice el joven mostrándole una cajita con los deseados aretes

- no, esto es demasiado- responde ella negándose al segundo regalo - En realidad fui una egoísta cuando lo único que necesitaba esta Navidad era tenerte a mi lado… ¡Tú eres mi mejor regalo!-aclara la joven y se pierden en la dulzura de un tierno beso, mientras ambos entienden en su pensamiento que los niños que un día fueron de pronto obtuvieron lo soñado…

_**Tu deseo concedido debes cuidar si no quieres por su ausencia llorar**_

El tiempo pasa, los caminos se bifurcan, los anhelos se cambian, los enamorados se separan…

Los aplausos retumbaban por todo el lugar. Ella sonreía y posaba para las fotografías con sus seguidores. Es la segunda temporada de Funny Girl y se esfuerza por sentirse afortunada, todas sus presentaciones cuentan con lleno total y los boletos para las siguientes funciones se agotan en preventa ni siquiera logran salir a taquilla… ¿entonces por qué a pesar de sus esfuerzos se siente tan vacía?...no lo entiende, ella es inmune a todo… o casi a todo, se acerca Jánuca… y está sola…tremendamente sola

-¡Bien Rachel!-oye la voz de alguien tras bastidores

-estuviste increíble- dice alguien más

-Yo nunca me equivoqué sabía que eras una estrella- dice el director dándole un aplauso y ella sonríe pero quiere llorar, ella no es una estrella, Finn si es una estrella y lo extraña tanto… quisiera regresar el tiempo y tenerlo a su lado, con él no existía la tristeza ¿hace cuánto que él se fue? En realidad no lo sabe porque se perdió en la indiferencia de su perfecto mundito glamuroso para no perderse en el dolor de la soledad. En cuanto cierra las puertas de su camerino logra sacar las lágrimas que tanto había contenido…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Fue una fantástica semana de villancicos navideños, espero que no olviden todo lo que preparamos para el festival, sigan ensayando y nos vemos dentro de una semana en la presentación, no olviden invitar a sus padres, la entrada al auditorio será gratuita - decía el profesor Finn Hudson a sus alumnos. A sus veintiséis años era un maestro exitoso, había obtenido una beca durante su primer año en la Universidad y finalizó sus estudios en París, ahí mismo encontró trabajo pero había regresado a la secundaria en la que estudió, porque anhelaba estar en casa y para dar continuidad al proyecto que amaba, el club Glee, ya que después de la jubilación del señor Schue nadie más que él se creía capaz de llenar el hueco y ahí estaba, con un montón de sueños cumplidos y con muchos más por cumplir.

Vio como todos sus alumnos emprendían el camino a la salida y se quedó mirando la vitrina de los triunfos… se enfocó en el más grande, el que él mismo junto con sus compañeros de generación ganó en las competencias Nacionales, voltea y ve a una de sus alumnas, una rubiecita metiche que se creía la gloria del club, la máxima representante de los coros escolares y por alguna extraña razón la más ferviente admiradora de Rachel Berry

-señor Hudson

-¿dime Paty?

- ¿de verdad fue su novio?-pregunta la joven viendo una foto de Rachel que carga en medio de su libreta

-sí lo fui-dice en una sonrisa al recordar los viejos tiempos

- ¿es tan maravillosa como se ve?-la chica pregunta pero no deja contestar- es decir, no es que dude porque todos sabemos lo maravillosa que es…llegó tan lejos…ya lleva tres Tonys, dos Grammy y un Óscar por su película con Woody Allen… me parece increíble que haya salido de esta aula-dice despectiva

-Pues de aquí salió y aquí aprendió lo básico de la vida, porque tenía unos buenos amigos, un buen profesor...espero ser tan bueno como para poder dejarles algo que sea valioso y que los impulse tan lejos…

-Deberíamos poner esta foto de ella en la entrada para que así nos acordemos de lo grande que podemos ser ¿puedo ponerla? - pregunta la joven restándole importancia a su profesor

-puedes –dice Finn, ya que no ve problema alguno, aunque no la ha logrado superar, la admira y le alegra que sea feliz, nunca desearía otra cosa para ella.

La joven muy entusiasmada pega la foto de su ídolo y se despide. Finn vuelve a observar, esta vez se queda absorto en el pino de navidad que puso junto a sus alumnos, en él hay varios papelitos con los deseos de los jóvenes, él piensa que es muy fácil anhelar pero no siempre todo se cumple, le gustaría tener la ilusión de nuevo en su vida y pedir un deseo a una estrella… voltea y ve la estrella de papel que corona el árbol…sonríe

-Tú no eres una estrella… Tú sí- dice dirigiéndose a la puerta y viendo la imagen de Rachel -¿me concedes un deseo Rach? ¿Podrías aparecer bajo mi árbol? ¿Sabes? De niño siempre pedí de regalo una estrella y nunca la recibí, hasta que te conocí, pero entonces te fuiste y de nuevo quiero, realmente deseo esto ven estrella, ven…

_**Si lo tienes bien merecido y demuestras que te interesa, verás que tu deseo regresa **_

-Y este es tu último regalo de Jánuca-decía Hiram emocionado a su hija Rachel, ya no era una niñita de seis años, ahora tenía 20 más pero sabía que en esencia era su pequeña ilusionada con las mismas cosas del ayer

-¿qué es esto?-pregunta Rachel sorprendida recibiendo un sobre

-ábrelo- dijo su papi Leroy sin poder ocultar la emoción que le producía que su hija se hubiera tomado un breve receso de su apretada agenda de trabajo para pasar el último día de las fiestas con ellos

-La estrella de Finn-dice Rachel melancólica y empieza a sacar unas lagrimitas-¿dónde la encontraron? Creí que la había perdido en una de tantas mudanzas

-la encontramos en el sótano en uno de tus viejos libretos, creí que mi nenita siempre había querido una estrella que mejor que darle la suya de vuelta pero ¿No te gustó? ¿Cierto?- pregunta Leroy igualando la cara de su hija

-no-dice Rachel negando con la cabeza-no es eso, es solo que…-dice sin poder completar su oración quiere decir que lo que le pesa es saberlo lejos, en París según se enteró y que desearía correr a buscarlo pero entonces es un plan muy loco porque no está segura si él siente lo mismo por ella y sería ir a la deriva nuevamente si encuentra una negativa

-Yo creo que no te gustó tu regalo porque no lo entendiste, ese papel solo dice la ubicación de tu verdadero regalo-Anota Hiram

-lo sé, la verdadera estrella está en el firmamento, solo tienes que buscar con el telescopio…pero nunca le he entendido a esos aparatos-dice Rachel recuperando la cordura

-Cariño, lee bien las coordenadas-pide Hiram y Rachel lee con atención

-No son coordenadas es la dirección del McKinley - dice Rachel sin emoción

-y es ahí donde tu estrella da clases de Idiomas y de canto… él es el nuevo director del club Glee y si te das prisa lo verás dirigir a sus alumnos en el festival navideño de la escuela … que es hoy … y que recién está comenzando - dice Leroy y ve como los ojos de su hija se iluminan

-supongo que… el telescopio está descartado para encontrar mi estrella...-dice Rachel con calma -Necesito un auto… ¿me prestan su auto?-pregunta Rachel cambiando en segundos a apresurada

-Por supuesto mi amor-contesta su padre y ella, toma las llaves con prisa y se sube al auto. Sale casi derrapando del garaje pero de pronto baja la velocidad se pregunta mil veces ¿qué está haciendo? Es decir ¿por qué tanta emoción? Lo va a ver y después ¿qué? le va a decir ¿hola? Y ¿ya?... no eso sonaba muy tonto…tenía que practicar frases, ella era una actriz, algo se le tenía que ocurrir…

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto- empieza a decir frente a su espejo en un alto-No-dice golpeándose- eso no funcionará el volvió antes que tú

-¡Guau Finn! ¿qué coincidencia?-ensaya poniendo una cara alegre- no eso tampoco servirá claro que no es coincidencia, tú ya sabes que está aquí y vas justamente a buscarlo-llega a su ex escuela y se arma de valor para bajarse del auto, a lo lejos escucha una canción navideña y entra por la parte de atrás del auditorio para no ser vista… y ahí está, detrás de las cortinas del telón, observando con atención a sus alumnos, tan guapo como siempre tan radiante y brillante que parece una estrella… su estrella… lo quiere abrazar y nunca soltar, él siente la mirada, voltea y ambos se contemplan por varios segundos como no creyendo lo que sucede.

Finn reacciona, da unos pasos hacia ella y abre sus brazos, ella corre y lo abraza con fuerza, él no lo puede creer, algo bueno tuvo que haber hecho porque su deseo de Navidad se concedió…

-¿estás aquí?- pregunta él para cerciorarse de que ella es real

-Sí-responde ella en un hilito de voz porque contiene el llanto- estoy en mi hogar… -dice ella acurrucada al pecho de Finn porque ese es su hogar, de eso no hay duda…

_**Si cierras los ojos y piensas un poco, verás que todo sucede de pronto…**_

-Y finalmente este es mi regalo para ti cielo-decía Carole ilusionada a Finn mientras su hijo, su esposa y los padres de ella estaban reunidos en la sala de una nueva casa todos están alrededor de un majestuoso árbol de Navidad pero desde ahí se podía ver, muy cerquita de la puerta de entrada, una menorá encendida.

-¡guau! la estrella de papá... ¿La guardaste?-dice Finn emocionado

-Claro que la guardé, es su turno de guardarla–dice Carole viendo a su nuera que por alguna razón está inquieta

-Mira Rach, es una estrella de tradición, papá la trajo de casa de mis abuelos cuando yo era bebé para que yo la pusiera en el árbol

-Es muy linda Finn-respondió Rachel a su esposo… sí su esposo, apenas un año atrás se habían reencontrado y hoy tenían cuatro dichosos meses de casados

-Mi mamá me la regaló cuando tenía 6, yo había pedido una estrella de regalo

-¿en serio?-dijo Leroy sorprendido-Rachel también pidió una estrella

- Impresionante- dice Hiram- Es impresionante como ustedes dos aún sin conocerse tenían bien marcadas sus coincidencias…aunque pensándolo bien, la diferencia es que tú si recibiste lo que querías Finn, ella recibió un dije de la estrella de David y se decepcionó, yo no sé que tenía en mente esta niña

-quería una amiga-dice Rachel en un puchero-porque en ese entonces ustedes me habían explicado las metáforas y yo enredé mi cabeza y supuse que si yo era una estrella otra estrella sería mi amiga

-¡Hay pobrecita!-expresa Carole, dándole una palmadita

-si te consuela esta estrella tampoco era lo que yo quería- dijo Finn señalando la pieza de cristal, abrazando a su esposa- yo quería que me regalaran un certificado que me avalara como dueño de una estrella verdadera del espacio, como la que te regalé a ti cuando éramos novios… porque según mis primos si eras dueño de una, ésta te concedía todos tus deseos

-¿en serio?-dice Carole decepcionada-¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

-Porque no quería ponerte triste, si sabías que mi regalo no era lo que esperaba, era lo que ibas a hacer

-Hay cielo, lo lamento, pero nunca es tarde, tal vez el próximo año te regale tu certificado de poseedor de una estrella

-no hace falta, ya tengo una, es mi esposa-dice Finn tomando la mano de Rachel, besándola en los nudillos- y es tan efectiva que cumple deseos aún en foto

-¿en serio?-pregunta Rachel sorprendida

-sí, no te había contado pero días antes de que volviéramos a vernos una de mis alumnas colocó una foto tuya en el salón del club glee...y como era vísperas de Navidad y tú eres una estrella, me acerqué a tu foto y pedí que regresaras… a los pocos días ahí estabas

-¡sorprendente!, de haber sabido, nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchos sacrificios-decía Leroy en Broma- ok hija, haz que este año tu padre y yo podamos cambiar de carro-acentuaba el papi de Rachel

-papi… no creo que funcione así, si soy una estrella concedo deseos importantes no superficiales- regañó Rachel – Finn es tan listo, tan inteligente, tan guapo, tan bondadoso-decía ella viendo a su marido- que siempre pide cosas importantes, ¿verdad amor? ¿Qué deseabas cuando eras niño?

- tener una familia como la de los otros niños…es decir… mamá, papá…yo-dice Finn encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Oh por Dios!, creo que sí soy una estrella- dijo Rachel sorprendida y Finn la veía incrédulo

-¿por qué dices eso? ¿Vas a hacer que papá vuelva?

-No, supongo que me falta experiencia para conceder deseos tan complejos pero lo que sí voy a hacer es… ¡hacerte papá!-dijo emocionada mientras todos suspiraban y Finn no entendía

-¡Estoy embarazada!-le aclaró Rachel mientras Finn cambiaba de cara de desconcierto a un brillo y sonrisa inigualables

-¡felicidades Hijos!-dice Carole en un gritito reaccionando primero, abrazándolos a ambos

-¡Nenita, vas a ser mamá!-decía Leroy abrazando a su hija porque Carole ya la soltó y está exprimiendo al pobre de Finn

-Felicidades mi amor- dice Hiram y Carole por fin suelta a su hijo, Finn atrae con fuerza hacia sí mismo a Rachel y la ve a los ojos, baja su mano hasta el vientre plano y le sonríe

-¿mi bebé?

-Tu bebé- dice Rachel poniendo la mano sobre la de él

-¡esta es la mejor Navidad de todas!-dice él saliendo totalmente del shock abrazándola, cargándola y dándole de vueltas en el aire…

_**Como tu deseo has valorado ya nunca más se apartará de tu lado…**_

* * *

_********** *Paráfrasis del capítulo de Glee "Extraordinary Merry Christmas"**_

**Nota de la autora: A ti, con mucho amor y fantasía espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por haberme leído a lo largo del año con: "El final del juego" "Cosas de casados" "Ausencia" y "Vida Nueva"… nos leemos el próximo año para darle continuidad a "El papá de Sophie"…. I love you FINCHEL.**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Selena. **


End file.
